Germano
by Tuxedo Lady
Summary: Germany and South Italy oneshot *REUPLOADED*


Re-wrote it. If you guys want the original back I'll throw that up here too.

* * *

"Hey! Kartoffel Kopf!"

Germany turned around when he hear a familiar, angry, Italian voice calling for him. The southern half of Italy was stomping towards him. He got up in his face and shoved a finger into his chest. "Where were you?" he whined instead of yelling. Germany sighed as the other's face melted into disappointment. "I waited at the café for over and hour and you never even showed up!" the smaller man cried, clinging to him.

Germany smiled and wrapped his arms around him. He brushed the hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry, Kierschtomate, but Japan wouldn't let me leave the office until three. Then your brother cornered me on my way there and made me buy him an ice cream." Romano groaned into Germany's arms.

"Does he still think you two are still together?"

"I think so…"

"How can he be so stupid? Didn't you say you say you wanted to 'see other people' or something?"

"I did and he agreed, but he hasn't been with anyone else and he must expect me not to either."

"Idiot!"

Germany stroked his face. "Lovi," he whispered, trying to cheer hi up."

"Don't call me that stupid name! That's what Spain calls me." A sly grin spread across his face and he leaned up to Germany's ear. "If I think of Spain when I'm with you I'll never be able to get it up!" He nipped gently at Germany's pale ear and felt his partner shudder. He pressed little kisses along his jaw line to his mouth. When he touched the pink lips they parted immediately and a pink tongue slithered out. As they kissed, Germany moved his hands to the back of Romano's head so he could access more of his mouth. Romano let himself move back in forth in his hands like dough. It was always this way. Romano would start it and Germany would end it. But by that time they were both satisfied, so it didn't matter.

Romano gasps as one hand crawled down his back into his pants. He leaned his head back when he felt a strong hand firmly gripped on of his ass cheeks. He looked up at Germany, through his eyelashes, who was looking back at him, eyes half lidded and hidden by lust. Germany pulled their faces back together, trying to taste every inch of his mouth. Romano hummed into the other's mouth happily.

"Germany!" Both men jumped when they heard the childish voice. "Germany, can I use your kitchen?"

"Hide! Romano whispered.

Germany scooped Romano up and quickly dashed through an open door in the hall. They ended up in a small closet, pressed against each other. "Germany?" The voice called again. The two held their breath until the footsteps faded away. They released their breath and Romano pulled Germany's face down to his once more. He licked across his bottom lip, teasing him with his tongue.

Germany turned to face the wall and pressed Romano against it so he was straddling him. They continued to kiss each other, passionately. Romano wrapped his arms around Germany's shoulders and leaned into his touch. Germany snuck his hands down over his hips, rubbing them in circles. Romano pulled away from his mouth and closed it down on his neck, sucking harshly. Germany groaned when he teased a sensitive spot with his teeth. Germany grabbed him by the chin and kissed his cheeks, then his nose, then his forehead, and then back to his mouth. Despite being a rough man he could be very gentle and sweet.

While he adored Romano and loved to be sweet to him, he also loved commanding him and taking control. He loved control, he got off on it, and he always wanted it. Romano, on the other hand, was all too willing to relinquish the control to him. They fit perfectly together. The amount of trust between them allowed the pain to balance out with the pleasure. It was a match made in heaven and they wouldn't have known if it wasn't for Feliciano.

/\/\/\

Of course Germany and North Italy were together. With the younger man always hanging off of Germany, following him around like a puppy, sleeping in his bed, and cooking him food it just seemed natural for the. For a while it was nice. The tension that arose when they slept in the same bed together or touched during training was dispelled. What before was a platonic sleeping arrangement had turned into an erotic stage. However, Feliciano was too sensitive for Germany. He bruised like a peach and didn't trust Germany enough to tie him up. Trust was what was needed in a relationship and they just didn't have it. By the same note, Germany didn't know how to give Feliciano what he wanted. What seemed like a perfect couple really wasn't meant to be.

But it was because of their troubles that Germany and Romano got together.

After another night of trying to do something they both liked, they gave up. Italy was half sleeping, half moping in his bedroom and had asked Germany to leave. He didn't really want to give up, hoping he could please Italy, but he knew he had to respect his wishes. On his way out the door, he paused, hearing a small voice. He followed the sound into the shadows cast by the wall near Italy's door and saw a small silhouette leaning against the wall.

"Oh, Germany," the voice moaned. "Harder, harder! Please, do it again! Whip me, bite me, hit me, oh God…make me scream!" As his eyes adjusted to the light, he recognized the figure as Romano. He flushed when he saw the southern half of Italy with one hand wrapped around his cock. The other hand was splayed across his chest, scratching his skin. Germany felt a rush of excitement he hadn't seen in months. He quietly crept over to him, listening to him moans of "Oh Germany!"

"Yes?" he purred.

Romano froze. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Had Germany actually responded to his pleas? Going on instinct, he reached out and slapped the man across the face before trying to run away. He only made it a few steps before two strong arms snatched him up. He struggled as he felt a pair of lips press against his shoulder. "What are you doing?" he hissed. "Let go of me!" He tried to wriggle out of Germany's grip. Then, he stopped. He realized that it was actually Germany. It was the object of his affections, the man he had spent countless nights masturbating to the thought of. He had always listened outside of Italy's doorway so he could hear his voice, commanding, frightening, and utterly sexy. Of course, his stupid brother wouldn't know sexy if it hit him in the face. Incidentally, he didn't let Germany hit him in the face.

He felt Germany turn their faces together and connected their lips in a bruising kiss. Romano opened his mouth and turned so he was facing Germany. "What did you say?" Germany asked. "Whip me, bite me, hit me, make me scream?" Romano moaned the affirmative. "Do you really want that, Romano? Because I'll do it if you want."

"Oh yes…" He leaned up and captured his lips in another kiss, lavishing the inside of his mouth with his tongue.

"Mmm…should I mark you?"

"Yeah…" German leaned in and bit Romano on the shoulder, sucking harshly. "Germany!"

"Shh," he hushed. "We don't want Italy to hear us…" Romano shook his head. Germany pushed him up against the wall and held two fingers to his mouth. "Suck," he ordered. Romano eagerly accepted the fingers into his mouth and started sucking and licking. When they were nice and wet, Germany pulled them out and pressed them against his backside. He slipped one finger inside and began stretching him, then the other. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure? It's going to hurt…"

Romano grabbed Germany's chin and kissed him roughly. "I'm sure," he whispered after. Germany lined up his cock and pushed it inside of him.

"Ah!" He cried. "Just like that!"

/\/\/\

"Just like that, yes!" Romano moaned as Germany stroked their cocks together and kissed his neck.

"You like that?"

"Yes!"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir!"

Germany grinned and shimmied his pants and underwear to the ground. Romano got down on his knees, rubbing his cock. "Suck it," Germany commanded. Romano smiled evilly and leaned in close, taking his time, torturing the German. He stopped, centimeters away from his flesh, and let out a warm breath. Germany closed his eyes and moaned. Pleased with his reaction, Romano finished going further and let his lips slip around his erection. He moved back and forth, taking in a little more each time. He constricted and loosened his throat unpredictably, putting Germany through a gauntlet of pleasure. "Come on," Germany whined. Romano snickered, sending vibrations up Germany's cock. He dug his tongue into the leaking slit, making Germany nearly lose his balance. After regaining his composure, he grabbed the back of Romano's head and pressed down so Romano's nose was up against the blonde curls around the base of his erection. "Take it!" he hissed.

Despite being weak physically, Romano took it like a man. He swallowed around the hot member. Germany groaned and twirled his erratic curl around his finger. The brunette moaned and gasped around the heated flesh in his mouth. After about a minute of oxygen deprivation, Germany reluctantly released him. Romano pulled away quickly, panting and trying to restore his oxygen supply. He flicked his tongue over the purple head apologetically before standing up in front of Germany.

"Ti amo," he whispered, "bastard."

Germany chuckled and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. "Ich liebe dich." Germany turned him around and pushed him up against the door and slid his pants and underwear down to his knees.

"Don't be gentle with me," he whimpered.

Germany chuckled. "That's what I like to hear." Germany forced three fingers into his mouth and bit down on his neck where a previous love bite was. Romano wanted to cry out, but the noise was held back by the three appendages he was coating with saliva. He twirled his tongue around each finger expertly as Germany left little, pink rings along his shoulders. Romano let go of the fingers and spread his legs, exposing his rear. Germany nipped at his ear as he slipped the first two fingers inside him. Germany relished in Romano's moan as he felt the two digits probing inside him. He started pumping his hand in and out, Romano leaning his head back and moaning loudly. He spread his two fingers as wide as the muscles surrounding them would allow. Tears started to gather at the corners of Romano's eyes.

The blonde man removed his hand most of the way before pushing it back in twice as hard as he had before, curling his fingers. Romano's tears spilled down his cheeks, yet he continued to moan for Germany to continue. "Do you like that?" Germany hissed, leaning into his ear. A third finger being forced inside him interrupted any response Romano was going to give. He gave none other than a shuddering cry of delight as the fingers collided with his prostate.

"Germany!" he whispered hoarsely. "Germany, please…I want you, I NEED you!" Germany removed his hand and lined himself up and pushed forward slowly. Romano was temporarily silenced as he was suddenly filled with something so big and hot. He gave him a few moments to adjust, then started thrusting. "G-Germany!" Romano cried, "Ludwig, oh God, I'm going to cum!"

Germany only dug his fingers into Romano's arms with bruising force. "Just ah, ha, little bit longer!"

But Romano didn't have any more time left. He screamed as he came all over the door. Even though they had stopped moving, his walls clasping down on Germany coaxed him into orgasm as well. He gasped as he filled Romano with his essence.

Panting, the two looked up at each other and smiled. Romano nestled into Germany's arms, snuggling up against him and Germany pressed his nose in between his shoulder and neck.

"I love you."


End file.
